The start of something beautiful
by lilmzbubbles
Summary: set after season 1 regionals. a friendship forms between Quinn and Rachel and after Quinn moves in with Rachel it starts to develop into something more.
1. Chapter 1

**The start of something beautiful.**

**This is my first glee fan fic so please be nice.**

**I have had this idea in my head for a while and have decided to run with it and see where it takes me.**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill I don't own glee (well apart from on DVD) etc.**

**Set after regionals season one. A friendship forms between Rachel and Quinn and after Quinn moves in with Rachel it develops into something more.**

It was half an hour since mr Schu had told the glee club that they had another year. Rachel sat down on one of the chairs and pulled her maths homework from her bag. She sat the book on her lap and started doing her homework.

Quinn was wondering around the school trying to prolong going home. After giving birth to Beth she has moved back home but is finding it hard to rebuild her relationship with her mom.

Quinn was walking along the corridor towards the choir room when she heard someone singing softly. Quinn walked faster to the choir room and paused at the door when she noticed Berry sitting on one of the chairs doing her homework quietly singing to herself.

The HBIC part of Quinn wanted to turn around and walk away before Rachel saw her and the nicer part of Quinn that has come out since being pregnant with Beth wanted to go in there and see why she was still at school.

The nicer part of Quinn won and she walked into the choir room and laughed when Rachel jumped and dropped her book when she noticed she was no longer alone. Quinn walked over to Rachel and picked her book up of the floor.

"I must apologize Quinn, I thought I was alone so when I heard that somebody else was in the room I got a fright"

"berry why are you saying sorry, I was the one that made you jump"

Rachel didn't seem to have an answer for Quinn so she just took her notebook out of Quinn's hand.

"so Berry why are you still here? I thought you would be out with lover boy!"

"why are you still here? and why are you talking to me?" Rachel shyly asked Quinn.

"look ma… berry, I am not the nicest person in the world and I have been horrible to people mainly you but having Beth made me realise that I don't want to be that person anymore" Quinn paused and turned her head to look at Rachel "I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but I am truly sorry for everything that I have done to you"

"you just called me Rachel"

"all that speech and all you hear is your name"

Rachel turned her head and looked at Quinn's eyes and saw how truly sorry Quinn was.

"I forgive you"

"how can you just forgive me Rachel, I have been horrible to you and have made your life hell"

"everybody deserves a second chance Quinn and I must say that it will be hard for me to trust you and you are going to need to prove to me that you deserve your trust but I can see how sorry you are, so I once again offer you my friendship"

Rachel held her hand out for Quinn to shake.

"and I accept your friendship" Quinn then shock Rachel's hand with a smile on her face.

"so Rachel I ask you again why are you still here?"

"my dads are away and I don't really like being home alone" Rachel replied with a sad smile.

"Have you eaten since lunch time?" Quinn asked

Rachel just nodded her head to say no

"well how about we both put off going home a little longer and go and get some dinner".

**Short start I know but I promise to try and update soon. This hasn't been betaed so all mistakes are mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The start of something beautiful.**

**Chapter 2**

**a/n sorry it has taken me so long to update this story but life has gotten in the way.**

A little while later the two of them where sat in bread sticks eating.

They were eating in silence not knowing to say to each other. Rachel coughed nervously and then looked at Quinn and said "any plans for the break"

"not really, just getting back into shape, what about you lots of plans with Finn?"

"why do you keep mentioning Finn?" Rachel asked softly

"well you finally have your dream and have Finn, I thought you would be singing it from the roof tops"

"trouble is I don't think I want him any more" Rachel then started to push her food around the plate waiting for Quinn to say something

"so you chase him while he is with his girlfriend and when he is free you decide that you know longer want him"

"I just don't think I have the energy to be with him, I always feel that I'm not good enough for him, and why should it always be on his terms" Rachel took a deep breath and continued " when he was with you he would string me along making me think that there was a chance for us and then when we was together he decided that he didn't want me anymore and went of to find his inner rock star and to go on a date with Santana and Brittney, and then Jesse came along and then he wanted me again and while I was still trying to get over Jesse he told me that he love me just as we was about to perform. But the truth is I don't know if I love him anymore, I always thought he was my leading man but now I'm just confused."

Quinn looked up and noticed that Rachel had a lone tear spilling over her eye.

"first of all Berry don't think you are not good enough for Finn because from what you have just told me he is not good enough for you, secondly I think you need to tell Finn this and just take some time over the break to be man free."

Rachel started to laugh and Quinn asked "what's so funny Berry"

Rachel pointed to herself and then pointed to Quinn and said "this, a couple of hours ago you couldn't stand me and now hear we are having dinner together talking about Finn of all people"

Quinn started to laugh to and only stopped when she noticed the other customers were staring at the two of them.

"look Rachel I've said it before but I' am really sorry for the way I have treated you in the past, and I know saying sorry is not going to change all the mean things that I have said to you but I want as to start again and become friends."

"I would like that to Quinn" Both girls looked at each other and smiled

"so Berry how about we hang out together tomorrow after my morning run"

"I have a much better idea Quinn how about we go for a run together and then hang out"

"are you sure you can keep up with me Berry"

"I'll have you know Quinn that I keep my body in good shape, I work out every morning and with all my dance training I'm sure I can handle a jog"

"okay give you mobile number and I will text you in he morning and let you know I am on my way and then we will drive over to the park for a jog".

After finishing eating and exchanging numbers both girls walked over to their cars, said goodnight and drove home.

The next morning Rachel woke up at six am with a smile on her face thinking about last night with Quinn. Remembering last Rachel quickly leaped out of bed and head towards the shower.

At couple of blocks away Quinn was also waking up with a smile on her face remembering last night with Rachel. After laying in bed for a couple of minutes Quinn got up and headed downstairs to get a cup of coffee to wake herself up.

Forty five minutes later Quinn was already and sent a quick text to Rachel saying she is on her way and an mumble to her mom that she was heading out for the day Quinn got in her car and headed to Rachel's.

Meanwhile Rachel was just finishing her protein shake when she got the text from Quinn telling her that she will be there in ten minutes. She placed her cup in the sink and went to wait outside for Quinn.

When Quinn pulled up outside Rachel's she saw the diva sitting on the front steps with her ipod in her ears. Noticing that Rachel was deep in thought Quinn got out of the car and walked over to her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder making the short diva jumped for the second time in 24 hours.

"Quinn you really need to stop making me jump!"

"Wow Rachel Berry does know to speak a sentence in less then ten words"

"and who knew that Quinn Fabray, head bitch knew how to crack a joke"

"who knew that the diva Rachel Berry knew a swear word"

"there's a lot you don't know about me Miss Fabray" Rachel said with a wink and walked away to get into the car.

Quinn shock her head and thought to herself that maybe hanging with Rachel wouldn't be that bad and headed to the car.

After driving in silence for five minutes Quinn couldn't take it anymore and turned on the radio.

Rachel smiled to herself and then turned to looked at Quinn and said

"I must say Quinn I'm impressed you the last day you have not said a mean thing about me well apart from calling me a diva"

"look Rachel I can't say enough how sorry I am for saying and doing all the mean things I have done to you well apart from diva cause you are but that's a part of you so the name diva sticks"

"you need to stop saying your sorry Quinn, I have forgiven you and I think in order for us to move forward in our friendship you need to forgive yourself and I will let you get away with calling me diva, cause that is a lot better then man-hands and RuPaul."

"and the diva is back!" Quinn said with a laugh.

"and you better get used to it cause she is here to stay and on that note can we please change the radio station before I fall asleep"

"there is nothing wrong with classical music Berry"

"I m not saying there is Quinn, I was just pointing out that in order for us to get through the run it would be beneficial if I was awake"

"ok just cause I want to see you attemp to keep up with I will let you change the station"

"thank you Quinn, now see that wasn't to hard was it"

"what wasn't to hard"

"letting me win, but you better get used to it cause I always win"

"is that right"

"yep"

Quinn let out a small chuckle and the pair of them rode the rest of the way to the park in a comfortable silence.


End file.
